<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The goodbye we didn’t deserve. by thesilencewithin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189340">The goodbye we didn’t deserve.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencewithin/pseuds/thesilencewithin'>thesilencewithin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert - Freeform, Connie Springer - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eruri Week, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, historia reiss - Freeform, jean kirstein - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencewithin/pseuds/thesilencewithin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler from attack on titan season three.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The goodbye we didn’t deserve.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something short I decided to write in Erwin’s perspective before his death. It’s not that good but I’m still deciding to post it. I’m not sure if I will continue this as some one-shots based off of them or just this, so for now just enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many people have been touched by the love you hold for me. So I ask you, Levi, how does it feel? How does it feel knowing that it stops here. That this will be the last you see of my eyes before all it’s life, and hope disappears as if it never truly existed.
All this love I have for you and all the moments we shared together that built it, including the little ones where we just stared into the eyes of one another. All of it is coming to an end. </p>
<p>How does it feel knowing this will be the last you see of me? And that if you were to see me again, my eyes will not look up at you, glimmering with love. They’d be lifeless.</p>
<p>So I ask one more time, how does it feel? Witnessing the fall of our love, seeing it all ending right in front of you, as you stand there, knowing you can’t do anything to stop it. The realisation is hitting you, right? That this is how we are going to end, no matter how much we don’t deserve it, no matter how much I wish we had more time. </p>
<p>We’re going to end like this Levi, with the world crashing around us and all I can do is forget about the rest of the world. Act as if we’re the only people here, so I can utter my last words to you...</p>
<p>I love you... Levi...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>